User talk:Love-Inspired
Hi! This is my talk page. Make sure to leave your signature when leaving a message so I know whom it was from and the time! Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto OC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kasumi love-inspired.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XStarcandy (Talk) 20:34, March 5, 2011 ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear Love-Inspired, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 01:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Same Name Issue Unfortunately, I don't have a whole lot of advice for you. In this case, the system works in a sort of 'first come first serve' sort of deal. You may need to come up with another name for your village. :( Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 17:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) For the same name thing, you could do what narutopedia does. When two characters share the same name, they add something extra in parenthesis after one of the names. Example: Matsuri is the Suna character and Matsuri (Konoha) is the Konoha Academy student. For your case, you could either put your user name in parenthesis or something specific to your Yamagakure. I know Nxf11rocks did that with his Smoke Release by adding (NG) to it. I think he saw someone else was planing to make it too, so he did that. KusaNin (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Visual Editor Shoot. Thanks for the heads up. I'll get to that straight away. EDIT: Alright, I undid everything I did on the 14th. Does everything seem to be working okay now?/EDIT --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 15:59, March 28, 2015 (UTC) From Sir Aether Thanks for stopping by on my talk page. The reason (or one of them) i like Amaru is her uniqueness. I don't see to many blacksmith shinobi (or any) at all on here and I like her abilities. It also helps that you have a really good picture. Sir Aether (talk) 01:58, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I left a comment on Amaru's page, but I as I am too lazy to comment on all your pages I'll say it here! I REALLY like your OCs! They are all very unique and well balanced. I see so many bland, copycats, and mary-sues (I'm a bit guilty of that though) these days that it's nice to see OCs like yours! I look forward to seeing more content from you! QuietHere (talk) 14:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sugimori clan Hey! Just finished her design. I hope it is ok :) Mayamyneko23 17:14, May 17, 2015 (UTC) baaaeeee Stopping by to tell you that I love you most!! ;//u//; <3 I always squee when I see a message from you! Extremely big screw up Ok, so i uploaded a new picture file named momo2, and i think you previously uploaded a file with that same name, so my new file overited yours and unintenionally replaced your picture on your Momo Kuwazome page with the one i uploaded. Im trying to find a way to fix this, but im probably going to need a higher up's help. Im telling you this to let you know that i did not try to vandilize your page and am trying to fix it. If you could get back to me, that would be nice. Sir Aether (talk) 19:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Code Yes, the code is on here. A while back, I had been searching the internet for it (I use it in my story arc sections to shorten them). Soon after I found it, I noticed the admins had started adding it to the infobox template. Just copy the code below and paste into the section you want. You can replace the "show" and "hide" in the code with whatever words you want to use. Family/Jutsu/Tools/etc. (list of names/jutsu/tools/etc.) KusaNin (talk) 00:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Map Hey Love, I say that you posted a map with the location of Yamagakure and the land of hills. I was wondering if i could edit the map you uploaded to include my own Land of Rainforests and Edagakure? Also if you don't mind me asking, how did you get the Yamagakure symbol on the map? Sir Aether (talk) 00:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for offering to do the map for me. The country the LoRf is in is that big island that is North to the land of water, South of the Land of Lightning and East of the land of hot water. The Rainforest kanji i use is 雨林 and you can find the Edagakure symbol on its page. Once again thank you for offering to do this for me. I could get the kanji on the map, but couldn't find i way to get the symbol (I use sumo paint). Sir Aether (talk) 15:58, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for doing the map for me. Sir Aether (talk) 02:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Map Dear Love-Inspired, I noticed that you had done a map addition for Sir Aether, and was wondering if perchance you would be willing to do one for my village and country (Higakure and the Land of Light respectivelly) Cordially, Walker Graves (talk) 06:28, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Love-Inspired, How do I send pictures through a dA note? Sincerely Walker Graves (Talk)